Seven Minutes in Heaven
by extra-victory
Summary: The "Tower of Heaven" Indeed; Jerza Lemon, Graphic Adult Content. Adult Themes. Adult Humor. Jellal x Erza


Ex-V; Your Jerza Lemon, please enjoy.

"Such a pity." Jellal crowed, approaching her swiftly, dangerously. "This body has always wanted you."

Her thoughts swirled, she struggled internally. "Oh yeah?" Her sword reached him but came to naught for all his magic. "What would it do, if you had me?"

There was silence, a heavy moment of implication, Both Sides contemplated. "I'd Rape you here on this floor." Jellal broke it.

She felt a sick rush in the pervasive. "You can't rape the willing."

There was a fire in his eye, she noticed, and it was scary. It was also extremely _hot_... "Do you know the consequences of those words?" He was behind her, slipping her shirt off. Somehow, she leaned into him.

"You..." She paused, disbelieving. "Can't make me regret them.."

_Wasn't there...supposed to be a battle_? She noted, dimly feeling him hurl her back into a wall. There was a time limit, and she had about 7 minutes to lose her virginity and die. Moaning, she knew he was touching her, her chest and stomach already bare. She reached for him, meeting his hungry eyes, taking a manner of charge. He laughed,

"Shut up." She flushed, peeling his shirt off.

"Isn't this the most glorious defeat, for you?" He was so quick to jab his fingers into her pants, teasing her in every sense. _Why would you fail to wear underwear..._She wanted to curse one of them_, _But her voice wouldn't obey, it seemed to belong outside her suddenly, and was lewd.

He Stepped back, and she was distinctly aware of the heat in her body; She watched him look her up and down, cackling smuggly. "This is it for you, Erza." Didn't she just know it, she felt like a slut; like a character from her books. No, _worse_...She sighed.

"Aren't you on a time limit there, buddy?" She began, lamely half holding her pants up, aware of him denying her in that by ripping them entirely apart in the same instant. "OH comon..."

He had discarded his pants, which she noted as a strict improvement. Hey, she was this far ahead of her dignity already...There was a moment, where he lifted her bodily, and it was the last moment she'd be consciously aware of as the Erza from before.

There was a driving squealing squeak, and she hoped in every regard there was some other naked girl getting impaled on a dick and it hadn't been her. His smug grin told her otherwise, she could actually feel it on her lips so she tried her best to ruin it; with her tongue, with her face, by kissing him savagely while her entire lower body did a fantastic "I am a toy" impression. It was also good at "I'm being crushed by a hammer", and "This is what bullets feel like".

She panted, and that told her she wasn't kissing him, which felt wrong. She also noticed she was on wall somehow, or the floor. When he looked down at her, from inches away, she tried desperately to catch his mouth. Every sneer felt like the deep strokes which stole her words and thoughts bi-secondly; "I-Am G-unn-a K-ill Yo-u" She cried, softly. when he slowed, just enough to give her speech.

"Beg." He stalled above her, savagely, smiling maniacally. "In your last moments."

"Pleassee..." She took a moment, to find her muscles and body; Before throwing her weight into him, shocking him off his feet into the floor. "Don't stop." She growled, with some semblance of herself again, on top.

"You're kid-ding..." He hissed, as she leveled her grinding with him, jerking, twitching with her every rock of the hips.

The exultation deafeaned her, and she would later wonder if it had deafened him. Either way, she loved the moment, riding the D hard, crushing his mouth as best she could; When Natsu barreled in from the stairway, battle ready.

He took a moment, rubbing his eyes. Natsu blinked, and blinked again. Erza moaned, gasping, And the ultramarine rolled her over, seizing initiative again. In what was surely Jellal's proudest moment, he drove deep while pressing her head back, angling her to see her comrade in the same moment her echoing shudder escaped; The result was pandemonium.

Erza's ringing orgasmic sigh turned shriek and scream so quickly, It was maybe the terror and sheer disbelief in her voice that destroyed him, But Jellal couldn't hold on. He was strong, but merely a man. Just a man, and the agony in her moan was too much...

Natsu stood frozen, eyebrow twitching. Jellal dismounted, breathless, and between Erza still screaming on the ground and Natsu gaping, Burst into his life's most genuine laugh. It went on and on, and on, and on and on.

"Who...Who should I punch?" The dragon slayer looked lost.

"Doesn't matter." Jellal laughed, wiping his eyes while Erza sobbed dramatically. "Had sex."

Ex-V; Review and let me know if you want more Jerza Lemon, or specific themes!


End file.
